Darcy Edwards
Darcy Edwards is a former senior and Spirit Squad member at Degrassi Community School, who left to build schools in Kenya during her senior year. During her time at Degrassi, many people found her to be somewhat stuck up due to her loyalty to her Christian beliefs. However, she was put to the test when she had to deal with the aftermath of her tragic rape. Although she was extremely unstable and depressed for awhile, she seemed to be almost fully recovered before her departure for Kenya. Her younger sister, Clare, is currently attending Degrassi. She was best friends with Jane Vaughn and good friends with Emma Nelson, Chantay Black, and Manny Santos. She was rivals with Paige Michalchuk and Holly J. Sinclair. Darcy Edwards was portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Character History Background Darcy began as a shy girl who was best known for her association with Degrassi's Christian group, Friendship Club. However, as the seasons went on, the character has progressed and has revealed a wild streak. In Season 7, Darcy was shown to have many issues that have developed around her rape, and she shows a darker, more rebellious side than what was shown before. Season 4 Darcy arrives at Degrassi in the Fall of 2004 as a cute and bubbly Freshman. She is on the Spirit Squad as well. While washing cars to earn money for the squad, she meets Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrected him, saying she preferred to be called Darcy, and he sprays her with water. She helped Rick feel better about not receiving any kisses from girls, when he and Toby had a contest. (Little did she know about Rick's past.) What Rick did not know was that Toby gave her money to kiss him. Jay witnesses Darcy's kiss with Rick. That leads to him putting Toby inside his locker. Darcy is seen at Emma's girls' night out with Chantay Black and Manny Santos when they meet Chester, Emma's new neighbor. Darcy helped comfort Emma Nelson when the whole school learned about her involvement in the STD outbreak at school and got revenge on Chester for disrespecting Emma. Darcy was also given the lead part in Liberty and J.T.'s play, Dracula. But soon, J.T. fired her for forgetting her lines, and the part was given to Emma. Later in the year, she agreed with Manny that Paige was not a good captain for the Spirit Squad and participated in Manny's plan to drop Paige during a cheer. They do so, causing Paige break her leg. Season 5 At the beginning of her sophomore year, Darcy takes pity on friendless Spinner and tells him that she accepts his past with Rick and the shooting. She then invites him to the Christian group, The Friendship Club. He takes an interest in her, but is shocked when he learns what The Friendship Club is. He soon accepts it and becomes a born-again Christian. It is clear Darcy is interested in him, so he asks her out. On their first date, Spinner comes on too strong. Luckily he realizes his mistake, and they begin dating. When Jimmy makes a mean remark about Spinner, Darcy defends him. A few months later, The Friendship Club is having a picnic near a creek, and Darcy wears a bikini (which Spinner had earlier teased her about). On the trip, Jay tries to cause trouble and so Darcy gets to know him. Jay convinces her that Spinner will leave her for Manny if she doesn't have sex with him. Darcy then begins making out with Spinner but stops and begins crying. She tells him what Jay said, and enraged, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. When Marco begins a safe sex campaign, The Friendship Club opposes it. Spinner is talking about it with Darcy, who says that she doesn't agree with it but he has a right to freedom of speech. After watching Linus call Marco offensive names, Spinner is in full agreement with Darcy. They are seen saying "I love you" a lot and Darcy has a lot of belief in him. It is later revealed that Spinner lied about being a virgin, which hurts her. She even gets into a physical fight with Manny over it at play rehearsals, when she calls the older girl a "slut". Darcy breaks up with Spinner, but asks him to take her back afterwards, and he accepts. She wants him to reclaim his virginity and he does it for her, but ends up sleeping with Paige. Spinner texts Marco for advice, telling him he had sex with Paige. Darcy reads his texts and finds out, so she breaks up with him. As Darcy boards the bus to go to Bible Camp, he asks for forgiveness. He tells himself that if Darcy takes a look back at him, he'd be okay. She does so, leaving Spinner happy and with hope. Season 6 Darcy had finally forgiven Spinner after a summer at Bible Camp and they got back together, but she still insults Paige at her goodbye party about her and Spinner having sex during the previous year. Paige tells her that she would love to slap her, but she is over high school and is now moving on. Darcy then reconciles with Manny by apologizing and asking her to come back to Spirit Squad as a choreographer. Manny accepts and agrees. At try-outs, no one is very good until Mia performs. Both girls are blown away and ask her to meet them at The Dot. However, Mia shows up with her daughter Isabella, and even though Manny thinks she's cute, this goes against Darcy's principles, and at callbacks, she resents Mia. Mia doesn't end up making the team and Manny is unhappy, so she gives her a uniform and brings her to the pep rally. Darcy is indignant and says that caring for a child is a big responsibility, but so is Spirit Squad. They get into an argument, when Darcy makes a comment about her "mistakes". Mia questions her and Darcy says that if she got knocked up on purpose then she has "even bigger issues". Mia pushes Darcy into Nic, which starts a huge fight between Lakehurst and Degrassi. Darcy gets her way when Mia quits the Squad. Later, after J.T. Yorke's death, Darcy asks Mia back but she declines, referring to what happened the last time she was on the squad. When Darcy notices that she is a goody-goody she becomes bored with that while talking to Spinner, and we meet her sister Clare at the same time. When Spirit Squad needs to raise money for new uniforms, boys are also allowed on the Spirit Squad, but Manny doesn't want Peter to be. However, Darcy demonstrates his skill, and so he is let on. Peter proves a bad influence on Darcy when he suggests that he take racy photos of her and Manny to raise money for the squad and post them on MyRoom. Darcy is tired of being the good girl and agrees with it. Darcy and Peter began making more photos because they made good money. They did so against Manny's wishes and lied to everyone saying they were selling chocolate bars. That is where she met Adams online from Peter saying he was a "friend", and this affected her relationship with Spinner, causing them to break up. Adams then comes to Degrassi and follows her home, Clare then calls 911 when this happened. This made her take down the pictures and hate Peter because he, Danny, and Derek made copies of the photos and gave it to Spinner and lied about Adams. Peter tries to make up with Darcy, which at first does not work until she hangs out with him. When Peter was driving with his suspended license this cause Darcy to take back her trust. Then she realizes that Peter is like this because of his parents feud and she begins to like him after he stops treating her like a charity case. Shortly afterward they begin to date, but keep it a secret because his parents kept him on lockdown. When his parents find out about their relationship this took a stoll on their relationship. Darcy tells Peter that if he believes that love is all that matters, then he will meet her at their normal make out spot. Darcy waits and believes he isn't coming until at the last minute he says that if his parents send him away, all he can lose is her and they kiss. Season 7 Darcy begins the new semester by revealing her relationship with Peter, which he is reluctant to do, upsetting Darcy in the process. She begins to become stressed when both her parents are skeptic about her and Peter being together. Holly J. starts to bully her, so Darcy is happy when Manny and Jane invite her and Peter on a skiing trip. She is enjoying herself, until she goes to a party. Peter and Darcy are intensely making out, but then Peter swings her on the bed and tries to make Darcy go to the next level, but she stops him, saying "above the waist rule" and she tells him to leave the room. Manny and her also have an argument, so Darcy drinks some alcohol. Her drink is spiked when she leaves the room, and drinks it again. She later passes out. Later that night, she is shown being led into the b edroom by someone and wakes up the next morning to find herself naked and in bed next to Peter. While Darcy claims she and Peter had sex, Peter denies it and soon the news is out at Degrassi, forcing her to surrender her abstinence ring to The Friendship Club. Emma and Manny are comforting her, but when Jane tells her there was a roofie-rapist at the party, she refuses to believe that she could've been drugged and raped. When Darcy learns that she has chlamydia, she confides in Manny that she remembers having sex with someone who wasn't Peter. When Darcy leaves squad practice after some taunts from Holly J, Manny goes to find her and discovers that she has slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. Manny saves her and she is rushed to hospital. Manny doesn't reveal that Darcy was raped, knowing that she needs to heal first, but she does tell Darcy that rape is not sex. Peter also gets Darcy her ring back. When Darcy returns, she is told to receive counseling from Ms. Suave three times a week, but she convinces her to reduce it to one. However, Darcy is disruptive in Mr. Simpson's class, and when Ms. Suave walks by, he goes against her wishes and Darcy's sessions are increased once again. Darcy gets angry, yelling and kicking. Ms. Suave forces Darcy to apologize and Mr. Simpson asks why she hates counseling. Darcy blurts out her secret to him; that she was raped. Mr. Simpson says she should tell Ms. Suave, but she declines. She sees that Spinner is in a weird mode, he notices the same about her so they cope to each other and they began to hang out afterwards. This made Jane mad and jealous. Spinner tells Darcy that he has cancer and they begin to smoke pot regularly meeting up away from school. Then Spinner begins to realize that it was a mistake hanging out with her so they stop talking. Later, Darcy begins flirting and shows a romantic interest in Mr. Simpson (Snake). Darcy asks Peter to have sex on the roof with her, but he breaks up with her instead, calling her 'hopeless'. When Mr. Simpson tells Darcy to stop acting inappropriately with romantic feelings toward him, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens to cut her neck with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr Simpson, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy on the school roof making out with Johnny, having used Peter's keys. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Darcy does and later goes to Mr. Simpson's house. Emma is mad, but Snake listens and says that though he accepts her apology, but also it is too late. Darcy later leaves the Spirit Squad, and her parents send her to Brat Camp on Spring Break because of her reckless behavior. When she sees Peter there, she is happy and Peter reveals that he only came because he saw her name on the sign up sheet. Darcy is touched and they both admit they love each other. Darcy, to erase the memory of being raped, decides to have sex with Peter and they do so on school grounds. Darcy realized that having sex with Peter only made her more upset with herself. The next day, Darcy and Peter settle into the Brat Camp regime. Darcy thought it was going to be easy, but her bad behavior is not accepted, and she is put through discipline lessons and self-respect building activities. After some trust issues, Darcy finally plucks up the courage to both admit she was raped and begin to get over it. Seeking new interests after Spirit Squad, Darcy joins The Archery Club and is very good at it and even invites Jane to join. They begin to bond and become friends. Darcy helps Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms, but when Darcy confides in Jane about Peter's monster breath, she accidentally says something about it to Peter in front the whole class. And this made her mad however, they make up and become best friends. Emma also calls a truce with Darcy and gets her help in getting Snake reinstated. Peter also confides in Darcy that he is the lead singer of The Stüdz. At the end of the year, Peter learns that his mother, Ms. Hatzilakos, is moving away to Regina, Saskatchewan to be closer to her sick mother and expects him to come with her, but he wants to stay with Darcy. They are unsure what to do, until Peter learns that Danny and Liberty's father, Harold Van Zandt, is a lawyer for emancipation and files for divorce from his parents. Darcy and Peter stay together. In the Degrassi Mini, Party Etiquette, she is at a party at Marco's. She is playing truth or dare with Jimmy, Jay, Spinner, Jane, Paige, and Manny. First, Jane asks Darcy if she wants to do truth or dare. She says dare, and Manny interrupts Jane and dares her to kiss Paige. They kiss, and Jay's jaw drops. Sean appears out of nowhere next to Jay with his jaw dropped, too. Spinner is asked who is best kiss was with by Paige, and all of his ex-girlfriends and his girlfriend are curious to find out. He hesitates and asks if he can switch to a dare. Finally, he admits his best kiss was with Terri. Darcy, along with Jane, question who she is. A little later, she is seen dancing. Season 8 Darcy begins her senior year and couldn't be happier with Peter by her side. In Uptown Girl, Clare, her sister, is attending Degrassi as a freshman and she tells her that to fit in she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. When Clare sings a hymn and is ridiculed, Darcy comforts her at the end of the episode. In [[Fight the Power|'Fight the Power']], Darcy tells Peter that she is leaving the next day to build a school in Kenya, as a way to atone for her mistakes last year. Peter is angry that she left it until the last day to tell him since he went to so much trouble to keep them together. He still loves her, but feels abandoned and leaves on bad terms. Later, Clare delivers care packages from Darcy to all of her friends, including Peter and Jane. Peter tosses it out in front of new, unofficial girlfriend, Mia, but later, he digs it out and puts a note from Darcy in his pocket, implying he still has very strong feelings for her and that she is unaware that they are over. Her package to Jane helps her to keep going with the football team. Mentions In [[Heart of Glass|'Heart of Glass']], Peter is doing a project on Kenya, and Mia's friends find it suspicious. Mia then discovers that not only is Peter in contact with Darcy, but he was willing to move to Kenya to be with her. It had been claimed that Darcy would return after one semester (which would be season 9), but she has yet to return. It is assumed that she stayed in Kenya. Darcy was then also mentioned in the episode, 99 Problems (1) when Alli wore Darcy's old uniform from the Power Squad. In Umbrella (1), Darcy's departure to Africa is mentioned in a discussion with Clare and their parents. Later, she is mentioned again by both Clare and her father. Darcy's photo is also seen when Clare and their mother go through boxes while they pack to move. The picture is of Darcy, Clare, and their father when they went skiing in Maine a while ago. In the Degrassi Mini "Unstoppable" Darcy is mentioned when Chantay tells Clare that her sister Darcy was one of the Power Squad legends. In Don't Panic (2), she is mentioned when Mr. Simpson mentions the time she made up a rumour that he was sexually harrasing her. On October 2, 2011, Darcy is metioned by Clare in her tweet, that she is doing well (via Skype). Source It is unknown if Darcy has returned from Kenya but it is assumed based on Clare saying that she is happy to hear from her, that Darcy doesn't talk to Clare often. It is said that she'll be mentioned again in the second half of season 11. Source Trivia * In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Shenae Grimes, the actor who played Darcy, was mentioned, along with the show she left Degrassi, for 90210. * Darcy is one of the three characters to self-harm. She and Ellie both cut themselves, and Adam (as Gracie) burned herself. * Darcy is the left-handed character, the second being Fiona. * Darcy is one of six girls to reveal herself on camera. ** She posted racy photos of herself online. ** Manny took her shirt off in front off a camera, while Peter was filming her. ** Alli sent pictures of her breasts to her boyfriend, Johnny. ** Emma took her dress off at a Purple Dragon meeting. ** Bianca had nude photos sent out to the entire school. ** Liberty went streaking. * Darcy was one of three characters to have met a sexual predator online and eventually in person. The other two were Connor and Emma. * Like Paige, Darcy was also the captain of the Spirit Squad, and they were both raped at parties. * Darcy was one of four characters who has attempted suicide, with the others being Craig, J.T., and Ellie. * Darcy was one of the six characters to have an STI ** She had chlamydia. ** Emma, Jay, Amy and Alex had gonorrhea. ** Johnny had genital warts. * Darcy never returned, even though she stated she would only be gone for one semester. * Darcy was rivals with both the Queen Bees of Degrassi: Paige and Holly J. * While Darcy was in Kenya, she often sent letters and presents to Peter and her friends. * Darcy, along with two other female characters, was sexually harassed/ raped: ** Darcy was raped by a serial rapist who spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party. ** Paige was raped by Dean at a party. ** Jane was molested by her father, Carlos Valieri. * Darcy tried to commit suicide twice, both times she was stopped and saved by Manny. ** First, she slit her wrists in the locker room showers. ** Second, she attempted to jump off the roof of the school. * The first character to leave for Kenya, Africa. The second being Dr. Chris, Anya's love interest. * Darcy is one of five characters to develop a crush on a teacher, the other four were J.T., Paige, Dave, and Sav. * She is the most mentioned former character. * She was suprisingly not invited to her mother's second wedding to Glen Martin. * Darcy and Imogen share the same line, "What have you got to lose?" Darcy said this line to Spinner in I Against I, and Imogen said this line to Eli, in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1). Memorable Quotes *Darcy: "New Girl? I prefer Darcy, thanks." (First Line) *Darcy: "Peter, you know I love you." (Final Line) *Darcy: (slandering Snake after being put on the edge to confess her secret) "Fine. I'll tell them. I will tell them all about how you treat me like some kind of teacher's pet. And how sometimes, you hug me, and touch my legs... And I find it uncomfortable." *Mrs. Edwards: "So, should I pick you up after school or do you have another detention?" Darcy: "I can walk home by myself, like I have since I was a kid." Mrs. Edwards: "Well when you were a kid Darcy, I didn't know about the kind of trouble you were getting into everytime you left my sight." Darcy: "Well, sorry for changing. It's a good thing you still stayed the same...(whispers) you're still a bitch." *Darcy: "I made a new logo. You'll like it, Snake." Snake: "I really have to get going." Darcy: "Wait..." (She shows Snake her drawing, which is a Snake with breasts) Snake: (Nervously) "Look, I think you're a little confused." Darcy: "I know, it was supposed to be a panther, but I like snakes better." *Darcy: "I HATE COUNSELING okay, I HATE IT!" Snake: "Why?" Darcy: "Because she's trying to get inside my mind, she wants to know things." Snake: "I know you're coping with a lot right now but lashing out isn't the way to..." Darcy: "I WAS RAPED!" *Manny: "It's just her never-ending search for eternal happiness." Holly J: "Hmm. Has she checked under her extensions?" Darcy: "No, but there it is, behind your gigantic rump!" *Darcy: "Spinner, we're all in ruts that we can't bust out of... Life's a prison." Spinner: "Dude.. that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard." *Darcy:'' "Because I'm crazy, Manny! I'm a crazy slut!'' *Darcy:'' "Hey Paige.. I guess I'm the only one not sorry to see you go.. I know you had sex with Spinner last year. Thought you were above being a low grade hoe. Guess I was wrong."'' * Darcy:'' (bangs loudly on the door) "I have to pee!"'' *Darcy:'' "I...wanted to see what my gift was...Great present, Spin."'' *Darcy:'' "Oh sugar!"'' *Darcy:'' "I only had one drink, jackass."'' *Darcy:'' "I thought all girls were entitled to a secret." Manny: "Not about being raped."'' *''(To Clare) "Hi Clare. Bye Clare."'' *Darcy:'' "Do you feel bad?! I feel SO bad!"'' *Darcy:'' "Her leg twisted like some Cirque Du Solique chick!"'' *Darcy: "Unless you got yourself knocked up on purpose in which case you got even bigger issues" *Darcy: "You are the school's biggest slut" *''Darcy: "Spinner in a small dressing room?"'' *''Spinner: chuckles "Oh yeah!"'' *''Darcy: "Sounds like a blast ... of cold. Besides I've got a church retreat."'' *''Darcy: I'm not like you , Manny; with no values, no self respect."'' *''Manny'': (walks up to Darcy on a swing) "Hey, I got your IM. What's going on?" *Darcy: "I used to play here when I was little and I used to dream about my prince who'd sweep me off my feet at our perfect wedding. (Darcy gets up off the swing and sits down in front of a log pile) I just found out I have Chlamydia". (jokingly says) "Got any antibiotics?" *Manny: (sits down next to Darcy) "Is Peter getting tested?" *Darcy: (shakes her head sadly) "I remember feeling someone on me, and he smelled bad, not like Peter." (starts crying) "I just wanted it to be him so bad". *Manny: "Oh my God, Darce". (hugs Darcy) *Darcy: I don't know what to do Manny. I'm terrified. Everywhere I look I think "is that him? Is that the guy?" *Manny: Darcy. You gotta talk to someone. You gotta tell. *Darcy: "But you said Manny. You said, '...every girl is entitled to a secret'." *Manny: "I didn't mean getting raped. (at the word rape Darcy starts crying worse. Manny hugs her closer) Babe you gotta talk to your parents okay? (Darcy nods) But Darce, you're still gonna have your prince and your perfect wedding. You'll have it all." (hugs Darcy) *Darcy: "Don't talk to me." *Peter: "What?" *Darcy: "You heard what I said. Don't talk to me ever" *Darcy: "I'm not the sort of person that happens to." *''Darcy: "I can leave if you want."'' *''Emma: "Actually I was looking for you."'' *''Darcy: "Not to kill me, I hope."'' *''Darcy: "This is going to put food in alot of hungry mouths. You so rock!"'' *Darcy:" Manny's choreography is more fun than going to the beach." *Darcy:'' "Spinner, you broke your vow."'' *Darcy:"I'm nobody's momma, thank you." *''"Is he not the yummiest thing you ever saw?"'' to Emma, Manny and Chantay, referring to Chester *Darcy: "You're the only one that treats me like a real person, not like some sort of china doll. " *Darcy: "Ms. Sauve says I have to apologize for throwing the water so, sorry." *Darcy: "I don't mean it Mr. Simpson. You could have helped me and you didn't. Now I'm back in stupid counseling three times a week." *''Peter: "You wanna have sex on the roof?" Darcy: "Better than roofies."'' *Darcy: "The Ring? A shooting star? Your future lives as lonely old dorks?" Relationships *Spinner Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Foolin''' (504) ***Broke Up: 'High Fidelity (1)' (518) ****Reason: Darcy was jealous of Spinner's sexual past. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) ***Broke Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) ****Reason: Shortly after Spinner took Darcy back, Spinner had sex with Paige. Darcy found out and broke up with him. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Here Comes Your Man' (601) ***Broke Up: 'Eyes Without a Face (2)' (606) ****Reason: Darcy took racy photos of herself and posted them online to get money for Spirit Squad, and Spinner did not approve. *Peter Stone **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Free Fallin' (2)' (615) ***Broke Up: 'Live to Tell' (712) ****Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Bust a Move (1)' (713) ***Broke Up: 'Fight the Power''' (803) ****Reason: Darcy moved to Kenya for charity work. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Crushes Category:Spirit Squad Category:Rape Category:Coping Category:Fights Category:Religion Category:Friendships Category:Siblings Category:Self Harm Category:Attempted Suicide Category:Drugs Category:The Friendship Club Category:Rumors Category:Female Characters Category:Relationship Issues Category:Spirit Squad Captain Category:Cutting Category:Power Squad Category:Step-siblings